


Glory of Love

by Starlight623



Series: Captain Canary Jukebox [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard's trying, New Relationship, Sara's forgiving, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Songfic to Peter Cetera's "Glory of Love"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this ship has me good and hooked. Now I hear songs on the radio and I think of these two. Sheesh!
> 
> I do not own anything you see here, the characters, the song, anything. I wish I did, but I don't and therefore no monies from it.

_Tonight it's very clear as we're both lyin' here  
There's so many things I want to say _

Leonard couldn’t sleep.  He pretended to fall asleep so Sara wouldn’t worry, but he can’t help it.  He was a grade A ass earlier in the day and he just can’t get over it.

_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret_   
_It breaks my heart to see you cryin'_   
_I don't want to lose you, I could never make it alone_

His hurtful words were a defense mechanism from days gone by, but Sara certainly didn’t deserve to have them turned on her.   She tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall, turning away from him and sniffling, but he noticed.   Son of a bitch, he noticed.  The one person he wanted to protect above all, and he was the one causing her undue pain.

_You keep me standing tall, you help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me_

Not long after, he painfully apologized and she readily accepted.  Even this early in their relationship, she was always far too generous when it came to him.  She should have told him to go to hell and slapped him.  (Hopefully just slap, she could do some serious damage with any other effort.)  But she didn’t.  She forgave him, which actually made him feel a little worse.  He wanted to be better for her and earlier that day, he just wasn’t.   

He had to step up his game.  She made him a better person just being in her presence.  She made him stronger and he seriously doubted right now that he deserved that.

But she kept him around anyway and he swore then and there that he’d stop pulling shit like that.   He’d be the man she deserved.  He always fought for her anyway.  Every mission, no matter what the cause, his fight was always for her.  Protecting her, having her back, being better.  He didn’t know if he could (or wanted to) call himself a hero… at least not yet.  But if that’s what she wanted, then that’s what she would get… eventually.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of_

He didn’t want to say he loved her, but who was he kidding?  There was no other word for it.  He wanted forever with her.  The thought of life without her was just painful.  The old Leonard Snart was fading away quickly and this new one wanted to do everything for this new Sara Lance.   He vowed that to himself, and someday, (as much as it terrified him that he wanted it) he hoped to exchange vows with her as well.

_Gonna live forever, knowin' together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_


End file.
